


【碩奎】似雪之燼

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *OOC注意*年齡操作有、一點點背德有、偽骨科*微病態⋯⋯慎入*不算HE，也慎入*BGM the brilliant green - Ash Like Snow*開頭、結尾後半句取自歌詞





	【碩奎】似雪之燼

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC注意  
*年齡操作有、一點點背德有、偽骨科  
*微病態⋯⋯慎入  
*不算HE，也慎入  
*BGM the brilliant green - Ash Like Snow  
*開頭、結尾後半句取自歌詞

⠀  
⠀

倘若這片光芒消失殆盡，即使這星辰已然殞落，也請別遺忘要將心中這份微小的心願，引導至應該到之處。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
他曾期望過能夠擁有美好的愛情，而不是過分燃燒自己過後，如此黯淡的、愀然的、短暫的結尾。  
⠀  
⠀  
醒來時依舊看不清對方的臉，但金珉奎能夠認得那人身上獨特的香氣，和大手撫摸他身體的觸感，即使他的雙眼總在漆黑之中被背著光的來人矇住，他也能清楚知道，那是他父親再娶妻子的弟弟李碩珉，和他繼母相依為命的一起被帶回了金家，他比金珉奎還要再大幾歲，年齡相去不遠，只是金珉奎一開始並不太願意和對方相處，因為這位繼小舅在他看來有些怪異，特意和父親要求的偏遠房間，以及看向自己莫名炙熱的眼神，都讓金珉奎不敢主動接觸，可是這種感覺卻又算不上討厭。  
⠀  
⠀  
那天是金珉奎被父親要求送點東西過去李碩珉的房間，約莫半小時後女主人接到電話，電話中的人表示外甥想要在他這裡住上一陣，為了促進感情便隨意的應了下來，他的父親還正愁兩人出遠門後李碩珉和金珉奎會不會不合呢。  
⠀  
⠀  
大房子內的偏房與其他房間不順路，連傭人也鮮少經過，金珉奎的父親在姐弟來的第一天就說了家裡的房間可以隨便用，二樓角落無法被走廊照明完整照到的部分，都成為了李碩珉的天地，金珉奎在那個晚上的記憶空了一塊，醒來就發現自己在沒開燈的房間內，身體雖然沒被束縛，但窗戶是黏死的，門也向外被反鎖，只能靠著柔軟的床墊和格局形狀依稀辨別他還在家中。  
⠀  
⠀  
但他不知道現在是晝或夜，李碩珉照三餐送食物過來，門外面永遠都是透著微微的亮光，無法得知確切時間，只有對方也在房內時，窗台上的油燈會被點亮，金珉奎即使雙眼被布蓋著，也能感覺到離他不遠的地方，有給他帶來暖意的零星火光，他靜靜的張開嘴接受餵食，逃跑也不是辦法，至少目前為止，李碩珉沒有對他作出任何傷害他的事。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
帶有早安意味的吻準時喚醒金珉奎。  
⠀  
⠀  
又過了幾天，對方似乎是不安於現狀，開始會帶著試探性的親吻金珉奎，每次都沒有深入，第一次感受到除了湯匙以外的溫潤觸感時，他整個人僵了一下，卻被牢牢鎖在懷抱裡無法隨意移動，李碩珉不算太壯，但他強而有力的雙臂、鏗鏘的心跳聲讓他很安心，莫名其妙的。  
⠀  
⠀  
他想，奇怪的人也許不是李碩珉而是自己吧，這樣形容不出的情感，大概在其他人面前，金珉奎才是真正不被理解的人——他們都不被理解，所以才在李碩珉把他放倒欺身時默許了對方的行為，並放任細小的願望種子鑽進他的心臟深處生根，拔也拔不出來，除非連同心臟將之全數鏟除。  
⠀  
⠀  
此刻落下的不再是溫柔的親吻，唇與唇碰觸，像是未覆有印料的印章欲沾上紙一般，緊緊的貼住不放開，舌頭輕輕敲開對方的大門，不知所措的金珉奎蜷著舌頭，李碩珉便緩緩擊破，最終兩人鮮紅的舌在唇間交纏著，分開時還牽出了細細的銀絲，他自己看不見，不過在李碩珉眼中的他看起來有些糟糕，原來就軟的唇在多了唾液後變得更加晶瑩，好像小時候常常吃的草莓果凍，但比它更甜。  
⠀  
⠀  
李碩珉拾起布條垂下的一角，像是對待珍貴古董一般擦拭著金珉奎方才緊張生的小汗珠，並且趁對方集中在額上觸感時解開他的睡衣，他見到上面有一顆星星，在胸口附近，他指尖碰了幾下後有些惋惜的喃喃著，似乎要就這麼殞落了呢。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉奎沒有聽清，也沒打算多問，光是透過布料傳來有些不真實的觸感就讓他組織過後的言語再一次被打亂，零碎地發了幾個無法辨明意義的字音，身體被扶起的瞬間，他就感覺到自己上半身的遮蔽被扯掉了，暫時被剝奪視覺使他的聽覺提升不少，耳邊一陣風吹過後就是衣服與地毯接觸的摩擦聲。  
⠀  
⠀  
並無因為脫去了上衣後停止，李碩珉再一次溫情的覆上對方因為突然接觸到冷空氣而輕輕顫抖著的溫熱身軀，金珉奎精瘦的腰肢被一隻手摟著，李碩珉的另一隻手架在他的身側，彎下腰來在他漂亮的鎖骨上留下了痕跡，不均勻的吻痕分佈在金珉奎的前胸至脖頸處。  
⠀  
⠀  
過了一會那人半趴在他身上又不安份，其他四感被放大使得金珉奎對於對方在身上的觸碰、留下的記號，一切一切都變得特別敏感，無法逃開這種形式的桎梏，只得從口中發出破碎的單音，卻也無法得到舒緩，李碩珉明知道還是故意要惹的金珉奎的褲鏈處鼓起一小包，在金珉奎見不到的揚起笑，又將骨節分明的手捂住那塊突起的地方。  
⠀  
⠀  
他是刻意不幫金珉奎解開拉鍊的，就像是被束縛的鳥，無法得到自由，不僅是人的行動受限，連性器都憋的很不舒服，金珉奎又微微移了一下屁股，他委屈的唇都噘了起來，於是又被吻住了，蓋住眼睛的布條被蹭掉，即使如此他還是無法好好的看李碩珉，外面的光線無法透進室內，除了門縫的微光，油燈在稍早之前被悄悄吹熄，空氣中還帶著些許燃燒過後的餘味。  
⠀  
⠀  
終於得到解放的器官等不及地在李碩珉面前站了起來，那人忍不住笑出聲，得到金珉奎像是在撒嬌，又像是在發洩不滿似地發出來的喉音，他早就蠢蠢欲動，無論是用口或是用手作弄對方的性器，甚至想要直接探頭進入對方未經開發的地盤，但是他不會。  
⠀  
⠀  
即便沒有親身體會過，李碩珉也知道那會有多痛，他並沒有想要傷害對方的意思，反倒是想把他好好的保護起來，待在這個只有他們兩人在的小世界，這樣就好了，然後在金珉奎失神之際，李碩珉的影子閃出了房間又拿了些什麼進來。  
⠀  
⠀  
滑溜冰涼的觸感抵在他身後的穴口，是對方抹上足夠潤滑液的手指，他細若蚊吟地驚呼一聲，冰涼的東西滑進了他的後穴，他咬牙不敢亂動，李碩珉見狀便再次給予金珉奎一個溫柔不已的吻，他被弄的放開了緊咬的唇，委屈的叫聲像是幼犬一般，「嗚⋯嗚⋯⋯」好像不夠似的，手的主人微微彎曲的輕摳穴壁，又一次讓金珉奎說不出話來。  
⠀  
⠀  
正常來說擴張的直徑與實際大小相差了不少，李碩珉再次陷入思考，但是已經意亂情迷的小幼崽不給他分心的時間，摸索著捉住對方的手臂就開始把身上人與自己的距離拉近再拉近，李碩珉因為突然的下墜感回過神來，距離只剩大約一顆拳頭，他才碰了碰對方好像微微上揚了的嘴角，並且用自己的器官滿足對方。  
⠀  
⠀  
是潮濕的聲音，空間裡帶油氣的煙味也被略顯腥澀的味道蓋過。  
⠀  
⠀  
他微微喘著氣，早已適應黑暗的金珉奎，脫線木偶般的癱在床上陷入被窩，視線沒有從與他一樣混身赤裸的李碩珉移開，那人撿起落在地上的火柴盒，又點起了金銅色的油燈，他終於能夠好好的看對方的臉了，「那你說說，我現在這樣算是你的什麼？」身高高了一些的少年結束第一次性事後還未睏倦，他脫口問出，「大概⋯收藏品？」對方歪著頭思考，然後金珉奎噤了聲沒有再說話。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
在他眼底的熠熠星光在被阻隔後漸漸失了原來的光芒，他的雙眼下起雨來，金珉奎隨手抄起旁邊放著的，還沒被收走的空碗，用力的往地上扔，即使再熟悉房間地形也無法避過小碎片，腳底的痛覺刺激著他，而後他又撿起較大的一片，緊緊攥在手中不放，等待著聽見動靜的李碩珉進房。  
⠀  
⠀  
他離開的那天、在即將迎來曙光前，冰冷雪白的花一片片散落，是初雪，卻燒燙了金珉奎欲伸出去接起來的手，就好像對方那已經燃燒殆盡的、熾熱的心與軀體，開拓黑暗、牽引榮光，卻失去了應該要守護的事物。


End file.
